Undercover Mission: Akatsuki
by i-Angel
Summary: “Hyuuga Nanami, you are now assigned to an undercover solo mission as an Akatsuki member.” Tsunade paused and stare at her blank face with a rather serious look even though she had just gulped down 3 bottles of sake in the last 5 minutes. OC's Included


**Title: **Undercover Mission: Akatsuki

**Summary: **"Hyuuga Nanami, you are now assigned to an undercover solo mission as an Akatsuki member." Tsunade paused and stare at her blank face with a rather serious look even though she had just gulped down 3 bottles of sake in the last 5 minutes.

**Rated: **Teen (T)

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, Slight Friendship and Adventure.

**Pairing(s): **ItaNami ( ItaOC) , PeinKonan

**Reviews Needed: **3

**Notes: **Read about my OC in my profile first. This story will be updated WEEKLY. I'm not sure what day of the week but I know that a new chapter will come earlier if I can reach my needed reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. Only my OC's.

**Warning: **I know I'm not best authoress out there but I will try to improve.

**Authoress: **i-Angel

Swift eyes darted around the almost empty room, looking for anything important that she had somehow forgotten to pack. Very unlikely.

_She knocked on the wooden door in front of her and then patiently waited for the order before entering._

After an hour's worth of packing, the woman in white gave the room another scan before exiting the door with her giant, stylish and modified axe that she uses as a deadly weapon.

"_Ah, there you are! Now, come here dearest. I have a special mission for you." The Godaime's eyes were slighty blurry and her voice was slurred up with all that alcohol. _

_Nanami scoffed at the word 'dearest'._

Light footsteps echoed down the hollow hall of the Hyuuga mansion. However, those soon came to a stop as a pair of feet halted in front of another.

_Tsunade took out a mission scroll just as Shizune came in, with worry and concern spoiling her pretty face features. "Are you sure about this Tsunade-sama? We could always assign this to someone else…"The hokage's assistant tries to change the mind of her stubborn and sober master. _

"Please nee-san, don't go…" Another woman who possessed the same milky eyes as hers and waist length dark blue hair gave Nanami a gloomy look.

"_Nonsense, Shizune! There is no one else but Hyuuga Nanami that they will actually be interested in. I was actually thinking to give this mission to Sakura or that Hyuuga Hinata girl but some of them recognized Sakura and couldn't trust her. Plus, I don't think that shy Hyuuga girl can stay conscious about breathing the same air with the Akatsuki." Tsunade exclaim while taking another gulp of her sake. _

"What is it now, Hinata?" The brown-haired beauty asked with a hint of annoyance edged around her voice. "Nanami-nee-san, just please…don't know. We may all never get to see you again." Hinata begged but Nanami paid no heed. Her duty as a kunoichi is much more important then family matters.

"_The Akatsuki?"Nanami asked, suddenly very interested in the conversation they were having. "Yes, yes. The Akatsuki. Nanami, listen here, this mission will be considered as one of the most dangerous S-rank solo mission ever." Tsunade said while putting down the empty bottle of sake on her desk._

"I'm sorry, Hinata. But, I promise…I'll come back." Nanami's polite tone was back as she gave a final farewell to her younger cousin.

"_Hyuuga Nanami, you are now assigned to an undercover solo mission as an Akatsuki member." Tsunade paused and stare at her blank face with a rather serious look even though she had just gulped down 3 bottles of sake in the last 5 minutes."What do you say?"_

The silent night sky and the cold night air greeted her as she rapidly jumped from roof to roof. Finally, she reached Konoha's main gate.

_Shizune started panicking._

The ANBU guards nodded and opened the gate to her as she showed them the mission scroll.

"_Stop it, Shizune! Nanami is our last hope. If the Akatsuki won't accept a medic kunoichi with the powerful byakugan, until then we will think of another way."Tsunade's glare made Shizune whimper and sigh. "So Nanami , yes or no?" Tsunade turned to said kunoichi._

As then she took off, away from her home village. And not once looking back.

"_I…" Nanami paused before staring the hokage right in the eyes. _

"_What's your answer?" Tsunade's eyes bore right into hers. Nethier of them blink._

"…" _Shizune stare intently at her._

"_Yes."_

**Notes: It's only the prologue, so it's short. R&R! If you do, you get another chapter coming up more early!**

**-**

_**Next chapter preview:**_

_-_

" _Hi! I'm Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!"_

"_Oh."_

_-_

"_I'm Konan, I'm suppose to be partners with you."_

"_Yes, it seems so. And I'm Nanami, nice to meet you."_

_-_

"_Nanami, I want you to heal my eyes."_

"_Excuse me?"_

_-_

"_Your mission is to capture the Raikage that will be attending the annual 'Summer Fire Festival'." _

_She felt her entire body froze at those words._

"_Where…is the location?" She forced those words out of her mouth forcefully._

"_I believe you already know the answer, Nanami."_

_Pein turned to stare at her._

"_Konoha." _

_-_

**Remember, read and review. You can ask any questions you want. I'll answer it in the next chapter.**

**Love you guys(In a none romantic way),**

**Thanks for Reading!!**


End file.
